Oso vs Pixie
by pattrycullen
Summary: Su noveno quinto cumpleaños y una hermana maquiavélica que quiere vengarse. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no la dejó organizar su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer : **los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Stephenie Meyer =)

* * *

Empov:

Solo falta una semana para mi súper cumpleaños!... ya lo imagino regalos… pastel… fiesta! Uhh!... si definitivamente lo devo celebrar!... será una mega híper ultra fiesta al estylo ositoo emm =) ...

Edpov:

-oh oh...

-que pasa eddy?

-El oso quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños...

-¿emmett? =O verdad son sus…?

-95…

-wuaaauuuu ¿y hará una fiesta?

-Siii…

-Seguro que Alice la organizara….?

-Mmm no, eso es lo peor… emmett no dejara que Alice la haga….

jaspov: ( en casa Cullen)

-osoo traidor¡ ¿dónde estás¡?- oh OH… Alice estaba furiosa… mejor que emmett ni se aparezca…

- alguien llamo al osito mas tierno y sexy del mundo?

- !eres una rata traidora¡

- ¡rata! noooo! Dónde? Aahhhh¡ -grito emm y salio disparado al segundo piso… arriba se escuchaban sus gritos…

- !Ros hay una rata allá abajo¡ ..

- emm !bájate de mi espalda¡

- emmett ven aquí no hay ninguna rata.. excepto !TU¡ - Le decía Alice….

- no te creo ¡me estas mintiendo… si esme me confirma que no hay ratas bajaré¡

- emm cariño no hay ratas aquí… Puedes bajar...- no entiendo como esme le tiene tanta paciencia….

- ok …Gracias mami¡ eres la mejor mamá del universo¡

Solo entonces el oso bajo…

-ok … no hay ratas… estoy calmado...respira … uno … dos… que querías enana?

- no me llames así¡ - con cada palabra que emmett decía Alice se enfadaba mas… y tenia el presentimiento k se desquitaría con migo- TU¡ si TÚ¡ me prometiste que yo me encargaría de la súper fiesta de tu cumpleaños..!

- yo? Jamás he prometido eso¡ no soy tan sonso para dejar que TU si… Tu¡ hagas MI fiesta¡

- !eres un oso mentiroso ¡- gritaba Alice… - te juro k me las pagarás... !sufrirás las consecuencias¡

- no te tengo miedo¡ bruja! - ohoh eso estaba mal.. Alice estaba k echaba chispas.. y emmett no hacia otra cosa que meter mas la pata…

- ¿estas seguro de eso? – la cara de Alice me izo recordar a chuky... huy me dio escalo fríos...- tendrás una fiesta inolvidable oso¡ ….

– ya lo sé.. será mi fiesta fashion¡

Alice estaba mas que enfadaba… me tomo de la mano y antes de salir le dijo.. – ha… y por cierto… RATA¡

Emmett otra ves se subió a la espalda de Ross…

quieres bajarte emmett¡ no hay ninguna rata¡

estas segura amor? Esas cosas se esconden en cualquier rincón de la casa…

Emmpov:

bien no habían ratas... así que debía preparar mi fiesta TOP, mmm tenia un plan en mente… solo debía ponerlo en marcha y para eso necesitaría a mi bella Ross que estaba sentada junto a bells y llevaba puesta un bella blusa y…

-emmett! Para ya por favor quieres¡

- y tu podrías dejar de estar en mi mente¡ son mis pensamientos míos de mi propiedad! Te demandare por invasión a la propiedad privada! …- este eddy no me deja pensar-… no es mi culpa que seas tan puro y casto…

-Ya para emmett…

-Ok… ves aléjate de mi metro cuadrado de mente!- ahora sigamos con el plan… -muahuahhauha amo esa risa malvada¡- Ross amor te vez hermosa con esa blusa- empecé a acercarme a ella como todo un oso cariñosito…sólo estar cerca de ella me ponía loco¡

-Hey emm estamos aquí- oh lo había olvidado estaba en el living… junto a bells y eddy…

-Que quieres oso… por que tanto cariño?

-Oh… estas diciendo que solo soy cariñoso cuando quiero algo- ise mis pucheros

-Si…

-Oh Ross hieres mis sentimientos…- mas pucheros-

-Vamos que quieres amor… - aaaa… es tan linda…

-Ross estaba pensando que necesito un lugar para mi súper fiesta… y… creo que encontré el lugar perfecto, pero necesito que tu lo consigas…- puse cara del gato con botas en Shrek...

-¿ yo? Por que es tu súper fiesta?

-Si… pero mmm a ti se te hará mas fácil conseguirla…

-Y cual es el lugar?

-El gym del instituto…

-¿Que?¡ como pretendes que consiga el gym para tu fiesta… si ya ni siquiera estudiamos hay¡

-Vamos amor… tu tienes tu métodos… así como me persuades a mi para hacer miles de cosas… puedes usar algunas con el director… como por ejemplo cuando te pones tu vestido negro tan sexy… con el que…

-Emm¡ ya suficiente.. no lo haré… no puedo conseguir eso…

-Pero por fiss por fiss di que si.. un seas malula… - mis pucheros no podían fallar¡- me harías un oso super mega feliz…

-!No¡ no lo haré pides mucho oso

-Emm… si quieres yo hablare con el director

-de veras bella bellita? Harías eso por tu hermano oso? – ella si me agradaba¡ no puedo creer como esta con eddy…

-si.. no seria problema…

-ohh bells era la mejorr hermana osaa¡ k he tenido¡ ves ross ella si me quiere.. no como tu … jum¡-sinceramente dudo que bella pueda convencer al director pero agradecia su buena boluntad..

-si las miradas matasen habria muerto en ese momento…- al menos consiguió que rosalie se picara muahhahaa, te debo una bells ...

-ok oso… yo voy con bella… pero esto me las pagaras…- dijo eso y me beso… aa ya imagino como lo pagare…

-emmett…¡

-eddy ya me sacaras de quicio deja a mis neuronas en paz¡

rosaliepov:

-bien aquí estoy en el instituto… con bella… para conseguir el lugar para la fiesta… emmett me las pagara… y no como el piensa precisamente muhahahah o no… me pego esa risa…

-¿que le dirás al director? – la voz de mi cuñada me saco de mis pensamientos..

- ya veras…- me desabroche los dos primeros botones de la blusa y arregle mi cabello… aquí vamos

En la oficina del director…

-oh señorita Hale..¿ como esta? ¿Y donde esta emmett? Señorita Swan..

-Buenos días señor, muy bien gracias, precisamente es de él de quien vengo ha hablarle…- puse mi mejor cara y sonrisa… esa que ponia baboso a emm…

-Dígame- sin duda a él también lo puse baboso…

-Es que emmett aun no ha podido asimilar que salio del instituto… extraña los profesores y sus compañeros… y él quisiera a modo de despedida celebrar su cumpleaños aquí en el gym...

-Oh.. bueno me pillo por sorpresa… ustedes se extrañan bastante especialmente emmett, y bueno creo k no habría objeción el gym no se ocupara hasta la fiesta de graduación…

-Oh muchas gracias- dije con voz muy sexy queria salir luego de este lugar antes que se arrepintiera…- no sabe lo agradecida que estoy… si hubiera alguna forma de pagarle…

-Oh.. no, no se preocupe… los cullen siempre serán bienvenidas en el instituto… pueden utilizar el gym cuando lo deseen..

.Muchas gracias director…- trabajo cumplido… ahora el oso a pagar… muhhahahahaha

-¿Como lo hiciste ross..?

-Practica bells solo practica…

Alice pov:

-!Aaaa¡ ese osote tonto¡ debo ingeniar algún plan para arruinarle su fiesta y que vea que yo soy la mejor¡

-Pequeña por que no dejas que emm tenga su fiesta en paz…

-¿Qué? nooo jazy noo¡ lo humillare… lo haré sufrir… y esta vez el oso Agr.¡

-no me gustaría ser emmett…

-no mi amor…no te compares con él… tu eres mucho mas hombre y valiente… hay mi jazzy… agrr emmett me las pagaras muhahahahaha

emmett pov:

solo un día para mi híper mega fiesta¡ gracias a mi Ross tengo el gym pero tuve que pagar el precio… toda una tarde en la pelu… aunque aproveche de hacerme la manicure… en fin… mañana es el gran día y ya todo esta listo… aaaahhh que emoción¡ todo el instituto estará hay¡ esme me ayudo con la decoración… globos… luces… y gigantografías de mi hermoso y sexy cuerpo…la enana ni se apareció por el gym... no sabia nada de ella solo que se vengaría de mi…

-ross creo que esta noche no dormiré… por los nervios…

-Tu no duermes…

-Mm cierto… porque siempre matas mis ilusiones u.u… a por cierto… no quieres darme mi regalo anticipado?

-Mmm podría ser… pero no has sido un oso muy bueno...

-¡¿que? no seas asi mi caramelo- cosmopilitan; decirle nombres de dulces las pone de buen humor... -

-¿que? tengo cara de caramelo? estoy gorda? dime la verdad emmett¡

- no mi amor no estas gorda...

-¡si lo estoy! vez te dije que los osos no le harían bien a mi dieta...

creo que no seguiré mas consejos de esa revista... rosalie no paro en toda la noche...

Al otro dia…

-aaaaa¡

-¿que pasa Emmy por que gritas?

- hoy es el gran diaa¡

- feliz cumple mi osito de felpa… ven acá… este es tu regalo…

Cuando me levante… esme me estaba esperando con un paquete en las manos…

-feliz cumpleaños mi bebe…

-aaaa mami¡ gracias¡ eres la mejor¡- después de ross claro..

-feliz cumpleaños hijo…

-gracias papi….

-Ven acaa osotee¡ por hoy dejare de leer tus pensamientos

-Gracias eddy… por fin un dia libre para pensar en mi amor¡

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano…

-Gracias jazzy… =O el auto de Barbie de colección¡

-Y tu enana no me saludaras?

-No… lo haré esta noche… quiero entregarte mi regalo delante de todos… osito

-Si? Sera algo grande?-ya quería verlo¡

-Oohh si que lo Serra¡

-Súper¡- ya quería que fuera la noche todo el instituto estaría hay... ultra popular¡ siii¡

* * *

Espero que les guste... es la primera vez que escribo un fic, luego subire el segundo cap... este es para mi gran amiga cilia =) gracias a ella soy adicta a crepúsculo xD jajaj =)


End file.
